Catch My Fall
by Impassioned Jedi
Summary: AU Anakin succumbs to the dark side, leaving everyone and everything behind. Will Padmé's love, and his children bring him back into the light?
1. Chapter 1

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars. Please don't sue me!

****

Catch My Fall...

Chapter I

Anakin Skywalker stood out over a large balcony, which overlooked an enormous lava pool, which flowed freely beneath his feet. The intense heat causing him to sweat unpleasantly. To Anakin, the entire planet of Mustafar seemed to be one giant volcano. However, were not focused on the unbearably hot temperatures on the volcanic planet, but rather what he had done over the last 24 hours. Images raced into his mind; He could see himself lopping off Jedi Master Mace Windu's arm and saving his new master - Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who was none other than Republic Chancellor Palpatine himself. Anakin felt tremendously guilty for betraying Master Windu. His death cry still ringing fresh in his ears. It was wrong yes... But, another... darker part of him said it was the only way... The only way to save her... An image of a beautiful brunette, with deep chocolate eyes raced into his mind. "Don't let me die Anakin..." She said.

"I promise I won't let you die Padmé... I won't!" Anakin said outloud to himself. His robotic hand clenching into a fist as memories of being with his dying mother ran over in his mind. Anakin felt he had failed her... But, he wouldn't fail Padmé. Even if it meant selling his soul to Darth Sidious... Which he had done hours earlier.

Sidious had promised a way to save Padmé if Anakin chose to become his apprentice. The Sith Lord knew it was an offer the young Jedi couldn't refuse, and he didn't. Anakin Skywalker had surrendered to his own terror... _Am I becoming the very evil I've fought so hard against? _Anakin thought to himself. Then he recalled what Darth Sidious had said to him in the opera house a few days earlier: _"Good is a point of view Anakin. The Jedi point of view isn't the only valid one. The dark lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be-"_

"Evil..." Anakin said, cutting in and finishing Sidious' sentence. It was true; the entire universe was one giant interpretation, open to every one's perception of viewing. And in Anakin's eyes, the Jedi were the villains, and the Sith were the heroes. But Anakin was having doubts, had he made the right choice? He shook his head at the thought. _Of course you have! You'll become more powerful than Lord Sidious, save Padmé and rule the galaxy with her side-by-side. And you can shape things into what you want. You'll be supreme emperor! At long lost your chains of slavery will be shattered! All your life you've taken orders! From the Hutt's, Watto, then your Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now Darth Sidious. When will you enslavement end? _The dark voice asked in Anakin's mind. Anakin pondered this. It was true, in a sense he had been a slave his entire life, never knowing true freedom. He felt he could kill two birds with one stone by joining the Sith.

_Lord Sidious will teach me the ways of the dark side, I'll save Padmé and our baby... Then when he least suspects it, I'll kill Emperor Sidious! And then I will be emperor! Emperor Vader... And Empress Amidala! _Thought Anakin, smirking evilly as he answered the voice in his head. _Yes... You will.. A cunning strategy.. Lord Vader..._ The dark, evil voice replied in Anakin's mind. It was the persona of Darth Vader speaking to him. Which was slowly overtaking Anakin Skywalker, poisoning his soul and corrupting him into an instrument of evil.

Anakin was beginning to lose all sense of reality, and was becoming a madman, if not one already. He knew if he was to become the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy he would have to shed everything he once was, once and for all. Including his identity... Anakin held that thought as he heard the sound of a spacecraft entering Mustafar's corrosive atmosphere. _It couldn't be! _Anakin thought as he looked up at the landing spacecraft, it appeared to be Padmé's private starship. Anakin quickly navigated across the winding balcony and over to the landing platform. His heart jumping into his throat as he saw his Padmé walking down the boarding ramp.

A very pregnant Padmé looked over at her husband with worried eyes as he ran over to her. "Padmé!" He called out her name with glee as he embraced her.

"I saw your ship.. What are you doing here?" He asked her, for a beautiful angel like Padmé didn't belong anywhere near such a place like this. Padmé clung onto her husband as if she would die if she let go. She looked up at him with her deep chocolate eyes. Anakin gently caressed her cheek with his good hand and smiled in an attempt to reassure her things would be all right.

"I was so worried about you..." She said as her eyes studied his face. Padmé had to admit. He looked terrible. His face was glistening with sweat, and his hair was almost soaking wet from all the sweat and heat. He looked tired, and his eyes... His eyes troubled her the most, they were still baby blue, but they had lost their sparkle, which she had adored. She swallowed hard, bracing herself for his reaction after what she was about to say: "Anakin... Obi-Wan told me **terrible **things... He said that you... you killed..." Padmé stared at her husband right in the eyes, and her voice become barely above a whisper; "... Younglings..." She managed to choke out, hoping against all odds Obi-Wan was wrong. She studied his reaction carefully.

Padmé could feel his hands which moments ago were lovingly embracing her, were clenching down hard around her. She bit her lip, and trembled slightly as she saw his gentle expression turn into one of anger.

"Obi-Wan was with you?" He accused, spitting out his former master's name as if it were a curse. "What were you doing with him? I don't know what he's told you, but don't listen to him! He's poisoning your mind and trying to turn you **against** me Padmé! The Jedi have betrayed the Republic! Palpatine and I are trying to preserve it!" Anakin said in anger. But, as quickly as his anger was aroused, it faded away as he rested his good hand on her swelling stomach. He gently caressed it lovingly.

"Now... How's our baby doing?" He asked her gently. Padmé couldn't believe what she had just heard. _The Jedi betraying the Republic! That can't be possible! Obi-Wan told me Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi were searching for... And now he's seized control of the Republic... Oh Ani... What has he done to you_. Padmé thought, placing her tiny hand over his which rested on her stomach.

"The baby's fine... But... How can you say that about the Jedi Anakin? You're a Jedi... A wonderful Jedi... Obi-Wan says Palpatine is in fact, the Sith Lord," Padmé said, answering her husband, and probing deeper. Hoping her Anakin would come back to her.. She prayed silently.

"I've become more powerful than **any** Jedi dreamed of! And I've done it for **you!** I did it to **protect** you!" Anakin continued, shouting at his wife in anger.

Padmé's bottom lip began to tremble, her husband was turning into some madman, and she was witnessing Anakin's newly founded ugliness up close and personal, and it frightened her. Her maternal instincts were telling her he might hurt the baby, and she should run. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. This man was her husband, and she would be damned to see him become some monster... All for the sake of her.

"Anakin..." She said gently, "Ani... I **don't want** your power, or your protection. I just want your love.. Don't you see..?"

Anakin could sense her apprehension, but he wouldn't lose her.. He couldn't... He would die without her. He took Padmé's face in his hands and locked eyes with her. Sweat horribly dripping down his face and neck. He glared down menacingly at his wife. That kind tenderness in his eyes which Padmé adored was now completely absent. Only to be replaced by anger and hatred. And for the first time in their marriage, Padmé felt fear from her husband.

"Love won't save you! Only my new powers can do **that! **I won't lose you the way I lost **my mother!** We don't have to hide **anymore! **I, Darth Vader have brought peace to the Republic! I have become more powerful than the Chancellor! I can overthrow him, and together** you and I** will ascend to the throne. **We'll** rule the galaxy as husband and wife! With our children as heirs we'll have nothing to worry about! Don't you see... We can reshape things into the way **we want** them to be!" Said Anakin, as he released his wife's face and ran his hands over her shoulders. An evil smile playing across his mouth.

_Darth Vader...? _Padmé thought as she shook her head and backed away from her husband, who only gave her a look of puzzlement. _What have you done with my Anakin..._ She thought to herself, and for a moment, she thought she could hear the sound of her heart shattering.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." She said is disbelief. "I don't know you anymore Anakin... Obi-Wan was right.."

Anakin shook his fist in the air violently and screamed at Padmé, "I **don't **want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan! The Jedi have turned against me! The Republic has turned against me! **Don't you** turn against me Padmé! So help me.." He said lifting Padmé into the air with the force. She shrieked in terror and looked down at her husband. His deep blue eyes now gone, replaced by traditional Sith yellow. At that instant Padmé knew this creature, this person before her was not her husband, he only wore his face.

"Anakin! Please don't!" Padmé pleaded in her sweet voice, making a last desperate attempt to reach her husband. _I know he's still in there, he has to be! Please!_ She thought silently as he suspended her in the air and looked up at her now not as his wife, but as an enemy of his.

"What have you been up to? I know there's something you're hiding from me Padmé!" Vader spat accusingly.

"No Anakin! I haven't done anything! Please Ani... I'm your **wife**! I'm carrying your child! **I love you**!" Padmé desperately pleaded. Vader seemed to consider this for a moment, until he saw his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi descend from the boarding ramp of Padmé's starship. Vader's bottom lip trembled and he looked up at Padmé in sheer rage. "**LIAR**!" He screamed at her.

"Release her Anakin!" He commanded. An expression of rage and hate displayed across Vader's features that would rival that from the Devil himself. _So this is what's she's been up to! She brought Obi-Wan here to destroy me! I should have known!_ He thought looking back up at his wife, an expression of pure fear displayed across her gentle features.

Padmé was just as shocked as her husband was. She had no idea Obi-Wan had stowed away on her ship. "So **this** is what you've been up to all along, huh Padmé? You've brought him here to destroy me, haven't you? Were you **fucking** him whenever my back was turned? Is the baby even **my **child?" Vader screamed as he started clenching his fists in rage.

"No Anakin! I swear-" But Padmé could no longer speak, she felt a strong presence clamp down on her throat and close off her airways. It was no doubt her husband, or rather Darth Vader force choking her. She wrapped her hands around her throat in a futile attempt to relieve some of the pressure so she could breathe. "The... Baby..." Padmé said as she struggled to breathe. Padmé could feel the life draining out of her, and her unborn baby. "A.. An... Anakin..." She barely managed to say as the choking intensified.

"**Anakin**... is dead! **You** killed him!" Vader yelled, maintaining his force choke hold on Padmé. _She would pay... Oh yes she will..._ Vader thought evilly as he watched the life fade from his wife.

"Let her go, **now** Anakin!" Obi-Wan demanded. When he didn't comply Obi-Wan reached out with force and flung Vader against the back wall in front of where he was standing. Vader lost his concentration and Padmé fell to the ground. Obi-Wan rushed up to her now unconscious form and felt for a pulse. Padmé registered a very weak one. Obi-Wan looked up to see his former Padawan get up, the look on his face was enough to turn to stone even the most fearless, and heartless of warriors.

"**You** bastard! **You** turned her against me!" Vader said hoarsely.

"You did that **yourself! **My God Anakin! What's happened to you? Has Palpatine twisted your mind **that** much? You've let him corrupt your mind until now you've become the very evil **we're **fighting to destroy!"

"Don't you **dare** lecture me Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the dark side as **you** do! I have brought peace and security to **my **new empire!"

Obi-Wan didn't know if he should be stunned, shocked, horrified, or disgusted at what Anakin was saying. _I should have seen the signs sooner..._ Obi-Wan regretfully thought. "**Your** new empire? Anakin... my allegiance is to the **Republic**," Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly.

Darth Vader threw off his cloak and reached for his lightsaber. "You'll pay for betraying me Obi-Wan.." Vader stated coldly igniting his lightsaber. Obi-Wan noted his former Padawan's blade was still glowed Jedi blue. Obi-Wan sighed and removed his cloak and grabbed his lightsaber and switched it on. A glowing blue arch blade extending out as he took on a battle stance. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, hero of the Galactic Republic was now a casualty of war. Slain by Darth Vader, servant of Darth Sidious and the Galactic Empire. Obi-Wan accepted this hard fact as their two blue lightsabers clashed together... Brother against brother. Only one thing mattered to Obi-Wan now; Protecting his former Padawan's wife, Padmé Amidala, and her unborn child. He owed Anakin that much...


	2. Chapter 2

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars. Please don't sue me!

Chapter II

"**Don't** make me destroy you Master!" Vader growled as he attacked Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan parried the blow and struck back at Vader, who in turn blocked his attack. As the two continued to fight, a small earthquake shook the ground beneath them, and they almost lost balance before recovering, and continuing their fight.

_Can I really kill him?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he unleashed an attack with his lightsaber against Darth Vader. Who dodged nimbly and ran out from the inner complex, bodies lay strewn about, including that of now former Trade Federation and Separatist leader Viceroy Nute Gunray. No doubt slain by his former Padawan.

Obi-Wan darted after Vader and remembered it was up to him to protect Padmé and her child from any harm Darth Vader might inflict upon them. It was this resolve, which kept him going in the fight against Anakin Skywalker, now turned Darth Vader. Had the circumstances been different, he didn't know weather or not he could bring himself to fight him. He considered Anakin his blood brother, and he loved him so.

Obi-Wan nearly tripped over himself as another earthquake shook the ground; this one was more violent than the lost. Obi-Wan could now sense a disturbance in the force. It would seem one of the nearby volcano's was about to erupt. No matter how evil Anakin had become, he still had to warn him, and try to talk some sense into him.

"Anakin, I sense one of the volcanoes may erupt soon. Perhaps we-"

"All the more reason for you to **surrender!**" Vader growled as he swung around to strike at Obi-Wan, the two locked their lightsaber together as their powerful energy blades clashed against one another. Obi-Wan was having more difficulty fending off Vader's continued strikes. Obi-Wan was playing defense for the majority of the fight thus far, and was beginning to tire out, Vader to his astonishment however, seemed to gain strength with each passing blow.

"You're **no match** for the dark side!" Vader hissed as he continued to attack Obi-Wan, who managed to block all of them.

"I've heard that before Anakin, but I **never** thought I'd hear it from you," Obi-Wan said, now going on the offense. Obi-Wan had successfully pushed Anakin back into a corner. Undeterred Vader performed a back flip and hurled himself onto a small platform that hovered above the main river of lava.

There was another earthquake, this one more violent than the previous others. All of a sudden a giant geyser of lava erupted from a nearby volcano. Ash and brimstone flew into the air as the two fell, and lost their balance and fell down. Obi-Wan looked over to see the river of lava rising at an alarming rate. He didn't give much time before the tide would eventually overtake them both. If there were to be a chance for survival, for any of them, including Padmé, the two would have to end their fight.

Obi-Wan stood up and de-activated his lightsaber. Obi-Wan knew it was foolish, but he needed to convince Anakin he wasn't a threat to him if the two were going to get out of there with their lives. "Anakin listen to me! In a few minutes we're going to be overtaken by the tide of lava. We have to get out of here! Please Anakin... For your sake, and Padmé's," Obi-Wan pleaded to his former Padawan, hoping there was some trace of Anakin Skywalker left inside that dark empty shell of Darth Vader..

"Padmé's **betrayed** me!" Vader hissed, looking over at the rising flow of magma, which threatened to overtake them in a couple of minutes.

"Padmé loves you Anakin! As do I.. You're my brother Anakin, please stop this nonsense and come back to us!" Obi-Wan pleaded, trying to reach Anakin somehow through Darth Vader.

A hundred thoughts came rushing through Vader's mind at that instant. _"It's a trick! He's lying! She's betrayed you! Kill him!" ..."No! Stop Anakin, look what you're doing! How could you do that to your Angel? She loves you!" ..."Run! Far away from here, and don't look back!"_

Suddenly another earthquake rocked the ground violently; Vader stumbled and knocked his head against a wall. He instantly dropped like bricks on Jupiter, forehead bleeding slightly as he hit the ground. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan said running over to him.

Inside the senate hall, Emperor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as he was known by his Sith name, stood inside one of the senate pods, where minutes earlier he was dueling against Jedi Master Yoda. He had to admit, the little green spud put up a hell of a fight. However, during their fight, Yoda was knocked to the bottom level of the Senate house, unable to reach Darth Sidious and continue the duel, he retreated into the complex.

Several clone troopers entered the upper Senate house and marched over to Emperor Palpatine's pod. "My Lord, there's no sign of Master Yoda anywhere in the complex," the trooper commander said, addressing the Emperor. Lord Sidious scoffed and turned to meet the commander, his hood drawn up to carefully conceal his deformed face.

"Then he is not dead. He is hiding someplace... Commander, double your search!" Sidious commanded, folding his arms in his cloak and turning away from the soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" The commander said, saluting and addressing his troopers to fall in.

A scowl formed over Darth Sidious' face. He could feel a tremor in the force, and it wasn't Master Yoda. It was something else - his new apprentice, Darth Vader. He could sense great anguish emanating from his apprentice. That and his force signature had diminished slightly, meaning he had to have been injured somehow. Not wasting time, Sidious punched a comm. button on his senate pod.  
"Commander Kagi, prepare my shuttle for **immediate **takeoff... I sense Lord Vader is in danger."

Obi-Wan carrying his former Padawan as best he could over to Padmé's starship. Anakin had suffered a concussion and was unconscious, but he sensed he would be all right.

Brimstone was now crashing down all around them; the entire complex around them seemed to be going up in flames. Obi-Wan could see Padmé's starship now. _Just a little further, _he thought, picking up the pace. But, where was Padmé? She was gone. Obi-Wan paused for a second and looked around, trying to find Padmé's presence in the force. He found her; she was back inside the safety of her ship. Obi-Wan sighed with relief as he carried the wounded body of Anakin Skywalker onboard. He set Anakin down on a nearby couch. Soon afterwards C-3PO and R2-D2 came over to him.

"Oh Master Kenobi! Thank goodness you're all right! See Artoo? I told you he would be all right." The protocol droid said with relief. R2 simply whistled and beeped back at him. 3PO turned and noticed the wounded Anakin lying down on the couch.

"Oh dear, is Master Ani all right?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes, I believe so. Where's Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I carried Miss Padmé back to this ship after you and Master Ani departed. Artoo says she'll be all right," 3PO said assuringly. Artoo beeped and booped in confirmation to what 3PO said.

This was good enough for Obi-Wan. He turned and sat down in one of the pilot's chairs, and powered up the ship's thrusters. "We're getting out of here," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh thank heavens! All this volcanic activity is melting my circuits," 3PO said turning back around and walking out of sight with R2, who beeped at his statement.

Once Obi-Wan had piloted Padmé's ship out of Mustafar's burning atmosphere, he charted a course for a nearby inconspicuous asteroid station called "Polis Massa." There, he could get Padmé and Anakin some much-needed medical attention. Obi-Wan switched the ship over to automatic pilot and got up. "Threepio," Obi-Wan called out. The golden protocol droid came into sight and walked over to him. "Yes, Master Kenobi?"

"Where's Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, Miss Padmé's lying down on the rest bed in back. She's still unconscious at the moment however."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you Threepio, that will be all," he said, dismissing the protocol droid, and walking over to Anakin. "How could you do this Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked the unconscious Darth Vader. Obi-Wan grabbed a supply box and took out some rope. Reluctantly he restrained his friend to the couch where he lay. It was for everyone's own safety. Obi-Wan never thought he'd ever see the day where he would have to do this to Anakin.

Obi-Wan tried telling himself Anakin was a casualty of war. But he just couldn't let it go. He was a Jedi, and shouldn't have attachments. However Obi-Wan loved Anakin like a brother, a son. He had known Anakin for better part of 13 years. He had watched him grow. Grow from a little mischievous boy, into a raging adolescent, into a fine upstanding man, who now had surrendered to his own terror.

"What happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked softly, cleaning and dressing the wound on Vader's forehead. _I should never have gone to Utapau to slay General Grievous... You needed me, and I didn't listen.. I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon... I've failed you..._ Obi-Wan silently thought, closing his eyes as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

"_No, you haven't my Padawan," _a familiar voice echoed in the back of Obi-Wan's mind. It was no doubt his former deceased Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan said, completely taken aback.

_"Anakin made these choices by himself. But don't give up hope on him. Love turned him to the dark side, and love will bring him back." _SaidQui-Gon's essence.

"I don't understand Master.."

__

"You will in time my former Padawan... Now go to Padmé. She's awake now, and could use some company. I will watch over Anakin."

Obi-Wan nodded, and stood up. Had Qui-Gon Jinn's spirit really communicated to him through the force? _But why not earlier, why now? _Thought Obi-Wan as he walked over to the ship's bedroom. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he saw Padmé sit up from her bed.

"Obi-Wan?" She said weakly as he walked over to her. Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and smiled softly at Padmé. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Anakin's all right. He's with me on the ship... But I'm afraid he's not himself anymore..." Obi-Wan regretfully said, his smile now gone.

Padmé's eyes began to water up as she clutched the talisman around her neck, which Anakin had made for her when he was ten-years-old. "Obi-Wan... What's happened to my Ani?" She said, covering her face and sobbing. Obi-Wan placed his arms around Padmé comfortingly. "Don't worry Padmé... We'll bring him back into the light," he said patting her on the back gently.

"Is... Is it true... Did he really kill..." Padmé choked, she couldn't bring herself to say it. "... Younglings?" She finally managed to choke out.

Obi-Wan didn't want to answer, he couldn't. But Padmé had a right to know. A tear fell down Obi-Wan's cheek. "... Yes" Obi-Wan said, without emoting.

At that moment Padmé burst into uncontrolled sobbing. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan could feel all her pain... Her anguish... And her love for Anakin rippling through the force. Obi-Wan couldn't bear to see Padmé like this. He wanted to backhand his former Padawan right across the face and tell him to come to his senses.

"My Anakin didn't do those things... He couldn't... He called himself 'Darth Vader' to me back there," Padmé said, reaching for a tissue.

"Darth is commonly a title associated with Sith Lords. Palpatine must have given him the name 'Vader' when he joined him." Said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, Obi-Wan... It's all my fault! I'm the reason he fell to the dark side.." Padmé said, sniffling, her eyes red from all the crying she had done. Obi-Wan gently took her by the shoulders.

"No... **Don't** ever say that Padmé. Anakin made this choice himself. You had nothing to do with it. He just became lost, and misguided. Anakin is a human being, and human beings have the ability to change. I know inside Vader, Anakin still exists. We just need to reach him somehow."

"He has so much anger and hatred inside him now.. How Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked desperately.

"With your love. You see Padmé, anger, and hatred. Those emotions have a reason behind them. We all have our own reasons for hating, and being angry. But love.. That emotion doesn't require a reason, or rationality, it just happens. No one can control it. And that is what makes love so powerful. Don't underestimate the power of the heart," Obi-Wan said sternly.

Padmé placed a hand on her very pregnant stomach, she could feel the baby kicking inside. Padmé knew Obi-Wan was right. The love Padmé and Anakin shared between them had created this miracle of life. No amount of anger, or hate could ever create something so powerful.

"Thank you Obi-Wan..." Padmé said softly, caressing Anakin's pendant she wore around her neck. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

All of a sudden the two could hear Anakin screaming in the other room. His scream was filled with pain and anguish. 3PO came clattering into the bedroom. "Master Kenobi, Miss Padmé, I'm afraid its Master Ani, he-", but before 3PO could finish, Obi-Wan and Padmé were gone in a flash. "Oh, dear.." The protocol droid said, watching them leave.

Obi-Wan and Padmé ran over to Anakin. He was struggling to break free from the rope which bound him to the couch. He was trashing about violently and screaming in rage.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called out. Anakin turned to face his former master.

"My name, is Lord Vader now!" He spat coldly, still trying to break free. At this moment, Padmé walked over to him.

"Ani... I know you're still in there." She said in her gentle voice. At that moment, Vader stopped struggling. His Sith yellow eyes locking with his wife's chocolate ones .

"I can forgive you Padmé, I know Obi-Wan has poisoned your thoughts. I want us to be a family together... Untie me please..."

Padmé shook her head, "I can't do that Ani... Not yet... Not until you come back to us,"

"But, I'm already here," Vader stated matter-of-factly.

"No... You're not my husband..." She said, deep pain echoing through her voice.

Before anyone in the room had a chance to say anything Padmé suddenly clutched onto her stomach and gasped. Her water broke, and she knew this was it. Padmé backed against a wall and groaned in pain. "The baby's coming!" She simply said, falling to the floor as a contraction hit her. Obi-Wan rushed over to Padmé and held her up in a fireman's hold, and laid her down on the couch across from Vader. "I'll be right back Padmé, I'm going to see how far we are from Polis Massa," said, Obi-Wan as he dashed into the cockpit. According to the computer they weren't that far, it would only take about ten more minutes to reach Polis Massa and land the ship.

Vader began to panic, he tried to break free so he could be with his wife, but he couldn't. "**Untie** me, right **now!**" Vader commanded. But, Obi-Wan ignored him as he piloted the ship.

"**Anakin!** Oh, help me!" Padmé cried out desperately. "I don't know how long this baby's going to wait!"

Obi-Wan turned his face back around to meet Padmé's. "Don't worry, we're less than ten minutes away now. I'll see if I can push the engines a little more," Obi-Wan said, turning his face around and tapping various control panels.

Vader desperately wanted to be with his wife, nothing else mattered at this moment. Not the empire, not Darth Sidious, or Obi-Wan. Just his wife, and their child. Vader watched his wife writhe, and scream in pain as the contractions hit her. He felt so utterly helpless right now. He let out a cry of anguish as he continued to attempt to break free.

"Padmé hold on! Please hold on, don't die on me... You've got to hold on!" Vader, or rather Anakin Skywalker was saying at the moment. His Sith yellow eyes vanishing, and returning to their natural baby blue color.

At that moment Anakin's dream came rushing back to him... Padmé crying out in terrible pain, she was having birth complications, and despite the doctors' best efforts, they couldn't save her.

_I won't let you die Padmé! I won't!_ Anakin thought to himself, as he could do nothing but stand by and watch his wife writhing, and moaning in agony. The contractions were getting closer together now, Padmé new she had to deliver soon. "The baby's not going to wait any longer!" Padmé cried out.

Anakin gulped, praying his worse fears wouldn't come true...


	3. Chapter 3

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars. Please don't sue me!

Chapter III

"Just hold on Padmé!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I **can't**! The baby has to be born **now!**" Padmé screamed.

"**Listen** to her Obi-Wan!" Anakin added. "If you know what's best you'll untie me so I can tend to Padmé Obi-wan!"

Obi-Wan wanted to trust Anakin, more than anything. But he couldn't. Not yet at least, it was too soon. Anakin was highly unstable at the moment, and could lose it again on a dime. He would not risk exposing Padmé to that, and especially not her baby as well. "You know I can't do that Anakin!... I'm sorry." Obi-Wan quickly stated while working the controls, trying to push the engines as far as they could safely go.

"Goddamn you Obi-Wan!" Anakin cursed, gritting his teeth.

All of a sudden Obi-Wan's holo communicator went off. Between Padmé's moans and cries, Anakin's rageful screaming, and now the ship's master alarm going off, alerting him the engines were overheating, it had suddenly become just too much. "Blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan then tapped a comm. button on the main console. "Artoo! See if you can increase the power!" Obi-Wan said, the small droid whistling in reply as it went to work. Obi-Wan grabbed his communicator and finally answered the call. A holographic image of Yoda's face played across the top.

"Master Yoda, I can't talk right now, I'm delivering a baby!"

Yoda's ears perked up in surprise at the bearded Jedi's answer. Delivering babies wasn't exactly a Jedi's forté. "Senator Amidala's baby would it be, perhaps? Mmm?" The elderly green Jedi Master asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda. We'll be landing on the asteroid station of Polis Massa if you need to reach me," Obi-Wan said pulling back on the throttle and taking the ship out of hyperspace.

A small frown displayed across Yoda's wrinkled features; he was obviously troubled by something. "Meet you there I will..." And with that the transmission ended.

"Padmé, Anakin, I'm starting the landing cycle, we'll be on there momentarily," Obi-Wan said, pushing the starship as fast as it could go. Padmé simply answered Obi-Wan by groaning in agony.

"You should have let **me** flown!" Anakin growled in response to his wife's groaning, and writhing.

Obi-Wan did his best to shut out all distractions when all of a sudden; warning lights began flickering over the console. According to his display console the engine coolant was failing.

"Artoo! We're having a coolant failure! What's happening?" Obi-Wan demanded. The little droid frood franticly over the comlink. Obi-Wan knew that couldn't be good.  
C-3PO then came onto the comm. Translating the little droid's language. "Master Kenobi, I believe Artoo is saying the primary coolant couplings which regulate the flow of engine coolant have de-polarized, Artoo says the repairs are beyond his capabilities, and.. Oh dear.. Artoo says if you don't shut the engines off soon, the ship will explode."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, and quickly analyzed his situation; _Lets see, in the period of 24 hours, Anakin has turned to the dark side, Palpatine has declared himself Emperor, and re-organized the Republic, the Jedi Order has been destroyed, your closest friends murdered by Anakin, you've fought against Anakin, your brother, Padmé was now in labor, her life, and her unborn child in the balance, and your ship is about to explode. Oh, it just doesn't get any better than this!_

Obi-Wan looked over his display console, and could have sworn it said: "Welcome to hell", across it. Taunting him. Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to focus. His console said the engine core temperature was reaching critical. He immediately went over emergency comm. frequencies. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm declaring an emergency! My ship's engines have gone critical and will explode if I don't land soon. I'm also transporting a pregnant woman, who's in labor and is in need of immediate medical attention. I need clearance. Over," Obi-Wan urgently stated as he maneuvered Padmé's ship closer towards Polis Massa. Suddenly a voice crackled over the commlink, "Roger Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're clear to land on landing bay 2-6 Alpha. We'll have med teams, and emergency crews standing by."

"Copy, landing bay 2-6 Alpha. Thank you!" Obi-Wan said, maneuvering the ship towards the landing bay. At that moment, Padmé let out excruciating cries of pain, and agony.

"Obi-Wan! The baby's coming **now!** I can't hold on any longer! It hurts too much!"

Anakin gritted his teeth. "You're **killing** her Obi-Wan!" He said urgently. He knew if Padmé didn't give birth now, she would have serious complications, and could very well die. His heart raced, he had never been more afraid in his entire life. "Hold on Padmé... Please just hold on!"

"I **can't** Anakin! Please... Help me!" She said painfully. Clutching onto her stomach, and writhing around in agony. Seeing her like this was too much for Anakin... _Is this how she's going to die?_ Ran through his mind as he pulled hard on the ropes, which kept him, bound from his wife. "I **won't** let it happen!" He said, as he ripped through the ropes with inhuman strength and rushed over to Padmé.

"Don't worry Padmé! You're going to be just fine. I'm going to help Obi-Wan and land this ship right now so you can deliver our baby!" Anakin said, kissing her on the forehead and turning to head into the cockpit. Padmé grabbed him by his arm to stop him.

"**No**, Anakin! Stay with me! **Please! **Obi-Wan's doing fine!" Padmé franticly pleaded to her husband. Tears of pain running down her cheeks. Anakin couldn't deny those eyes, but he had to get the ship docked now. Her life depended on it!

Suddenly, as if on queue the ship rocked hard as it landed in the docking bay. Anakin sighed with relief and picked up his rush and rushed her to the exit ramp and opened it.

Obi-Wan stepped out from the cockpit and to his surprise, saw Anakin holding Padmé in his arms, and then darting out as soon as the ramp was down. Somehow, Anakin had somehow managed to break free and get to Padmé. _I should have known nothing could stand in the way of love_. _Perhaps he's coming back to us after all..._

Above the volcanic planet of Mustafar, several Imperial Cruisers exited hyperspace. A small shuttle escorted by several Arc-170 starfighters flew out from the lower hanger of one of the cruisers.

After being escorted down to the planets smoldering atmosphere, the Imperial shuttle landed next to the Separatist complex, which was completely overtaken by lava, and on fire. The boarding ramp descended and Darth Sidious, along with several clone troopers walked down to towards the inferno. Sidious could sense his apprentice was once here, along with his wife, Senator Padmé Amidala, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sidious looked down at the flaming Separatist complex and then around and over towards the clone troopers that accompanied him. "Lord Vader is no longer here. Have the cruisers scan the surrounding systems, send out probes, troops! **Whatever** you have to, to **find** him!" Sidious spat in his nasally voice as he walked back up the boarding ramp. Followed by the clone troopers accompanying him.

Darth Sidious sat down on the throne inside his private shuttle and entered a state of meditation. Sith masters and apprentices shared strong bonds through the force. A bond not easily broken. And it was this bond, Sidious would use to locate his apprentice and bring him back to him. Anakin Skywalker, the "chosen one", written of in the Jedi prophecies was now his, and he wasn't about to let such a prized jewel go without a fight.

At the same time however, he could feel a great disturbance in the force. Somewhere, something important was happening, important enough to tilt the scales of balance in the galaxy...

Inside a small medical room on Polis Massa, Padmé was lying down on a bed. She was still in labor, and the delivery was running into several different complications.

Several medical droids scurried about, performing different functions. A worried Anakin was clutching onto Padmé's hand. Obi-Wan was on the other side of the medical room, looking in through the glass at the couple. Anakin had literally thrown him out of the medical room, not wanting him to have anything to with bringing his child into the universe. Obi-Wan could sense the rage and hate that still radiated through him, Padmé's labor had only subsided it. He knew Darth Vader was still inside there somewhere. It was a battle only Anakin himself could decide who would win.

Padmé screamed in agony as Anakin told her to push. She was feeling the full force of her labor, as she declined drugs, which would have eased her pain. She was afraid they might have some negative effect on the baby, even though the medical droids said they were perfectly safe. Then again, she wasn't on Cosuscant anymore either.

This wasn't the way she imagined having her baby. Not like this - on a medical bed inside some desolate asteroid station with her Jedi husband, now turned murdering Sith Lord at her side. No, she wanted to have the baby on Naboo, her homeworld, with her beloved Anakin at her side. She had dreamed of it ever since she and Anakin had their secret wedding there. There, beside the lake which they had shared their first forbidden, and innocent kiss three years prior. That was where Padmé wanted to have her baby. However, the Clone Wars, and Emperor Palpatine had stolen that away from her. And this was something she could never get back. And she feared after she gave birth, her husband would once again turn into the mindless monster he was just hours ago.. Or even worse, choose to train their baby as a Sith Apprentice. Little did Padmé know she was about to get the surprise of her life...

She clutched Anakin's hand in an iron grip as she pushed with all her strength. A medical droid was assisting in the delivery. "Just one more push and the baby should be delivered milady, I can already see the head," the droid said, as Padmé clenched her jaw and pushed again.

Anakin watched in amazement as the baby was finally delivered. Anakin could see it was a girl. "It's a girl Padmé! A beautiful baby girl!" Anakin shouted with glee, taking his wife's head in his hands and crying with joy. Padmé was gasping for air.

"Ani... I.. I... We... Have another..." She panted. Anakin gave her a puzzled look and glanced over at the medical droid, which was now handing his daughter to a nurse to be cleaned up. Anakin's heard raced into his throat, fearing something might be wrong with Padmé.

"What does she mean?"

The droid walked back over to Padmé and examined her. "It means she's carrying twins," it calmly stated.

Anakin's eyes went wide, and a dumbfounded expression fell across his features. _Twins? Padmé's having twins? Another girl!_ Anakin looked back over at his wife as she groaned again in pain. He took his mechanical hand and placed it gently up on her cheek, his human hand still holding hers.

"You can do it Padmé... Just.. Push!"

"Easy for you to say!" She yelled as she pushed. "Try living one day as a woman!"

Anakin cringed at the thought, and decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut until she was finished. Padmé groaned again in pain, instinctively clenching down on Anakin's hand hard enough to break it. Which was exactly what she did.

Anakin could hear the sound of bones cracking, as he yelped out in pain. He couldn't believe Padmé was that strong. Then again, he knew very little about women, and even less about delivering a baby.

Behind the glass, Obi-Wan chuckled as he saw the look on Anakin's face as his hand broke. _He should have seen it coming_. Obi-Wan only wished he had a camera to record it.

"It's a boy," the medical droid said, handing the baby boy over to a nurse.

Thoughts raced through Anakin's mind, he couldn't believe he was now a father, even more in disbelief he was a father of twins, and much to his surprise they were brother and sister. Anakin was expecting another daughter. But nevertheless, despite the shooting pain in his human hand, this was the most joyous moment in his life.

Padmé let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against the bed, glad the whole ordeal was finally over. That, and she was completely spent, she hardly had the strength to breathe after giving birth to twins.

"Padmé... My hand," Anakin painfully said.

Padmé completely forgot she was still holding onto her husbands now broken hand. She kindly released it from her grip. A small grin forming over her face. "Serves ya right," she said hoarsely.

Once the babies were cleaned up, the medical droid brought the twins over to their parents. Anakin, with his broken hand was much to his disappointment, unable to hold his children. The droid gently laid the crying babies down in Padmé's arms. She made soft cooing noises and rocked her babies gently in her arms. They calmed down after several moments of being held in the security of their mother.

The medical walked over to the new family and pulled out a small electronic notebook. "What are their names?" It said.

Anakin and Padmé had both carefully decided on names for what their child, or in this case twins would be named. They had decided if it was a boy, Luke, a girl, Leia. Though middle names were still up for discussion, and had never really been finalized.

"The girl's name is Leia... Leia Padmé.. Skywalker," Anakin said, quickly improvising his daughter's middle name, by naming it after her mother. Anakin thought it was very fitting.

The droid nodded and turned to Padmé. "And the boy?"

"Luke... Luke Obi-Wan Skywalker."

Anakin shot Padmé a glance, and mouthed "Obi-Wan." Padmé simply shrugged as the droid wrote down the names and went to certify their birth in the records. "We can fix that hand of yours Mister Skywalker," the medical droid said.

Anakin gave Padmé a gentle kiss on the lips, and kissed each of his children on the forehead as he was escorted out by a couple of nurses to get his hand fixed.

Inside his stateroom, onboard the Imperial command ship, Darth Sidious was amerced in a deep state of mediation. He instantly felt a tremor in the force. He no doubt could sense Senator Amidala had given birth to Anakin Skywalker's offspring. But wait... There was more, it wasn't merely one child she had given birth two. But two, he was sure of it. He could sense two distinct new presences in the force. And these children were unusually strong with the force, just like their father.

An evil grin formed across the Sith Lord's ugly old features.

__

They'll both make excellent Sith apprentices...

At that moment Sidious' eyes popped open - He had found his apprentice; he was on a small asteroid outpost known as "Polis Massa". Sidious tapped a small button on the arm of his throne. 

"Admiral Voughn, set course for the asteroid station Polis Massa, there we will find Lord Vader."

It wasn't difficult once he had entered a deep state of meditation. His bond was still strong with his apprentice. Once he had arrived, he would ensure that bond would never be broken. Anakin Skywalker belonged to him now, and he would make sure it stayed way. From now, until eternal damnation.

Sidious permitted himself a small cackle of delight. It was time to enact phase II of his grand scheme, as he closed his eyes, and entered a deep state of meditation, and reached out with the force...


	4. Chapter 4

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars. Please don't sue me!

__

Message from author: My references for portions of this story come from my memory of seeing Revenge of The Sith in theatres. But, mainly from the official graphic novel which I have. I don't own the written novel (I wish I did though), and haven't seen Episode III in a while. So I'll have to rely on the graphic novel I own for mini details. In the graphic novel, Leia is born first. Now this could have been otherwise in the movie, so please forgive me if I am wrong. Now a special message - chapter IV starts a bit differently than the previous three, I wanted it to be that way, sort of a reflection on the past, and identity of our main characters. I hope you will all enjoy the special introduction, which I have written, and carefully prepared specially for this chapter. For those first time readers, or those just skimming across looking for something to read. If you read nothing else, read the introduction.

****

Introduction

A tall athletic build man was sitting down on a simple medical bed. His left hand was broken. Broken by his wife, who was holding his hand too tightly during her labor with their children just moments earlier. A nurse tended to the man's hand carefully.

The man was incredibly handsome; deep blue eyes, which reflected kindness, lost innocence, anguish, and grief. Dreamy shoulder length wavy light brown hair fell from his face. A facial scar extended down almost an inch and a half over the edge of his right side eyebrow and forehead, to about a half-inch below his eye. One would say the man was very lucky indeed to have not lost his eye from however he got it. The scar however, added character to him. It marked he had seen, and gone places which one should never go. He had fought countless battles on the people's behalf. This particular scar wasn't just skin deep; it was a scar which reached into the very heart of his soul.

The man was allegedly a legend for his deeds, even as a young child he had made a name for himself by being a podracer. The only human who could ever manage to do it. From those humble beginnings he grew into a living legend. Ascending to the rank of hero for his incredible acts of valor.

They said he was the chosen one, but he knew better - everyone has a dark side... He had loved forbiddingly, given selflessly. Only to fall and murder indiscriminately, betraying those closest to him, and now hating without reason...

There was only one driving and redeeming force in his life - Love for his wife. This was Anakin Skywalker. Father, husband, betrayer, and fallen Jedi Knight... He was only 23 years old.

A petite young mother was holding her two newborns in her arms, gently rocking them as they went off to sleep. Once she was confident they were asleep, she carefully laid her babies down in a small crib apparatus, which was affixed in her medical ward for young babies. She kissed each of them gently on their foreheads before turning to lie down in her bead.

Her life ever since she was a little girl was filled with hardship. She knew this was her fate, and very well accepted it with no complaints. She was steadfast, strong, and a natural leader. Already immortalized for being one of the youngest leaders ever elected on her homeworld. Her awe inspiring leadership abilities, which helped her liberate her homeworld, and wisdom had forever earned her a place in history in the now defunct Galactic Republic. Already in her 27 years of existence - she had accomplished and held more weight on her shoulders, than most could have managed in a lifetime.

She was now carefully brushing her hair on her bed in front of a small mirror. Any passerby would be quick to notice the woman was enchantingly beautiful. Even called an Angel once. If only she had matching graceful wings... She was an absolute pure Goddess. With beauty capable enough to corrupt the virgin heart of even the most devout Jedi.

Her long bewitching brunette curly hair fell to just above her waistline. Her smooth silky skin had developed the perfect tan. But perhaps the most compelling feature about this woman was her deep chocolate brown eyes, sparkling with strength, intelligence, compassion, and intrigue. Her eyes were like an open window to her soul. Even now an observant mind would notice the joy, passion, and heartache which lied behind those eyes. Right now, you could read her like an open book - her eyes hid nothing. What made them most special however, was they were the eyes of Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Mother, Republic senator, and betrayed wife...

****

Chapter IV

Padmé lay quietly in her bed, looking over at her babies. _They're so beautiful.._ She thought. Leia had her dark brown eyes and brunette hair. While Luke shard his father's blue eyes and light brown hair. Despite the differences, there was a remarkable resemblance in the two babies between their parents, that perhaps only she could see - if only because she was their mother.

Padmé knew there was a special destiny waiting for her children. There was a special destiny waiting for everyone. It's just that some are too afraid to take that chance, or they don't recognize it when it knocks.

Padmé was a woman who knew what her place was in the universe. Even before running for Queen of Naboo when she was 14 - she knew it was her destiny to help people, to use her wisdom to bring a positive solution to any situation. She would hope her children would discover their unique place in the world at a young age as she did.

A small smile formed over her lips. _Perhaps Luke will become a Jedi or a star pilot like his father? And maybe Leia a politician like me. Or heavens, maybe both will become Jedi Knights._

Dealing with a Jedi husband was enough to make any regular wife go insane, dealing with two Jedi children would be perhaps her greatest challenge yet. _But, isn't that what motherhood is all about, and supposed to be?_ She thought, laying the hairbrush down and lying back on the bed, waiting for Anakin to return.

Padmé caressed the small talisman necklace that hung down her chest, she prayed to whatever powers that be that her husband had come back to her.

Suddenly, and without warning, Padmé felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Just a few seconds ago she was feeling fine, now Padmé was feeling extremely light headed, and weak for some reason. Her limbs went limp; she no longer had control over her body. _This isn't natural!_

Padmé knew it, and was utterly terrified. She was completely vulnerable; anyone could do anything they wanted to her; or worse, take her children away from her.

Padmé wanted to scream out for help, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. She felt a mysterious dark presence wash over her, it was invading her body, making her go limp. _Anakin... Luke.. Leia.. _She thought as her eyelids fluttered shut as she felt her world wash away from her...

Obi-Wan Kenobi was enjoying a cup of herbal tea in Polis Massa's mess hall. He looked around, the place certainly wasn't as colorful, or lively as Coruscant, the ever-mindful Jedi observed. The mess hall was dimly lit. Indistinct chatter could be heard at several tables. A few people seemed to be gambling. Several server droids scurried about; bringing the workers, crewmembers, and travelers whom had stopped in for refreshments their orders.

Obi-Wan couldn't say the view was any better either. Outside the main window one could see countless small asteroids tumbling by. Some even threatened to pass dangerously close to the station. It was almost chilling.

Obi-Wan focused his attention back to the table where he sat, and pulled out Anakin's lightsaber. It looked almost uncanny to the one he carried with him. That was because Anakin was Obi-Wan's Padawan. He was no doubt influenced by his Master's ingenuity in lightsaber crafting. Waves of nostalgia came washing over Obi-Wan as he held his former Padawan's lightsaber. Remembering their adventures together. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been a team. A duo. Without one, there was no other. Whenever there was trouble, or a hot spot anywhere in the universe, the Jedi Council always dispatched Anakin & Obi-Wan to quell it - and they were the best at it. He couldn't help but smile as he put Anakin's lightsaber back in his cloak.

_Those days are long gone..._ He thought sipping his tea. As he drank his tea Obi-Wan's Jedi senses could feel a disturbance rippling through the Force. His gut was telling him something wasn't right, that something was terribly wrong with Padmé Amidala. He quickly set his cup of tea down and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back over to the medical ward where Padmé and her babies were being kept.

_Please be okay Padmé.. I hope Anakin hasn't done anything crazy._

The twin doors to Padmé's room swooshed open as the bearded Jedi Knight rushed in. He immediately could sense Luke and Leia were fine, and still in their cribs. Anakin however, was nowhere to be found. _Probably still getting his hand fixed. _He thought walking over to Padmé.

Padmé seemed to be sleeping. However, her ECG monitors displayed she had an incredibly slow heartbeat.

Suddenly it hit him: Padmé was comatose. Just then, Anakin came rushing in.

"**You!**" He growled, running over to Padmé, and shoving his former mentor, and friend out of the way.

"Padmé! Say something!" Anakin franticly said, clutching onto his wife and sitting her up. "I could sense something was wrong... What happened? Please... Don't leave me Padmé! I need you!"

Anakin began sobbing onto his wife's shoulder as he held onto her like a desperate child clinging to a parent for protection. He cocked his head up briefly to catch a glimpse of her heart monitor. She was clearly still alive, but her heart rate was much slower than normal.

Anakin could feel the anger, and the rage bellowing up inside of him. _It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He did this to your wife! _A voice inside of him said as he clenched his mechanical hand. Anakin's left hand had been mended, and field dressed. But the bones were still tender, and would take several days to fully heal with the medical technology that was administered to him.

"**You **did this to her! Are you trying to take her from me? What have you **done **Obi-Wan!"

"Anakin, listen to yourself! That's Darth Vader speaking, not you!"

"If **you **would have let **me** flown over here Padmé would had given birth sooner!"  
"That has **nothing **to do with this Anakin! You're just trying to pin the blame on someone! **Grow up!**"

"**Stop!** You both will!" A familiar voice called out. Immediately the two stopped their argument and turned to greet the 2-foot tall Master Yoda, who apparently had overhead everything that had just transpired. The two also took note that Senator Bail Organa accompanied Yoda.

A look of disapproval fell across the green Jedi Master's face. With the aid of his walking stick, Yoda took several steps towards the two men, grunting lightly with each step. He no doubt looked almost 900 years old at the moment. Hell Yoda looked over a thousand! "Tend to your children, you should," Yoda said, resting his hands on his walking stick.

Anakin was so caught up arguing with Obi-Wan, he forgot his children were crying. No doubt they had sensed his distress which was probably rippling out through the Force. "I'm sorry baby.. I didn't mean to upset you," Anakin said gently as he picked up Leia and comforted her, followed by his son Luke. It was the first time he ever clearly gazed upon his children. As he looked upon them all his negative feelings just seemed to slip away. His baby twins looked so innocent. A single tear fell from one of his eyes when he realized it was his shared love for Padmé that had created these beautiful children. The resemblance they shared between their parents was almost uncanny Anakin noticed. Without a doubt, they were clearly his flesh and blood, an extension of himself and Padmé.

_The greatest miracle in the universe. _He thought as he felt the weight of galactic affairs pulling him away from his children. He really wished he had more time to spend with them at the moment. Anakin could feel the anger coursing through his veins again. He wanted it to be over, but he just couldn't accept the fact they were all in this boat because of him right now. Anakin rarely accepted responsibility for his actions, a character flaw.

"Hello, young Skywalker. Or should I say "Lord Vader"?" Yoda said with a scowl.

"I was at the Jedi temple; I could see Clone Troopers killing Jedi younglings... Were.. You there.. Master Skywalker..?" Senator Organa asked with disbelief. On their way to Polis Massa, Yoda had told Bail Anakin had turned to the dark side. He simply refused to believe such a hero to the Republic had turned into some monster right out of a book of fiction. He had to find out for himself.

Anakin didn't answer; instead he merely hung his head down to the ground and nodded shamefully. Bail's eyes went large. He didn't say anything, but the expression on his face displayed exactly what he was feeling, pure devastation as he absorbed the confirmed truth with shock.

After a beat between the group, Bail figured it would be best to change the conversation. "It pleases me to see you well Master Kenobi."

"Thank you Senator, likewise."

"Is... Senator Amidala all right?" Bail asked, choosing his words carefully around her husband. The cat was no doubt out of the bag considering Anakin & Padmé's secret marriage.

"She's slipped into a coma, I was just going to get a doctor, or medical droid in here to examine her. She's given birth, and her children are in good health. If you'll please excuse me," Obi-Wan said, walking out of the room.

Bail Organa sighed with relief, he decided it would be best to leave Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Skywalker alone with Padmé. "If you don't mind, I'm going to grab something to eat."

Yoda nodded with approval as Senator Organa left the room. It was now just Yoda and Anakin.

"The Jedi betrayed me," Anakin said bluntly, head still hanging down. Yoda could no doubt sense some guilt emanating from the man. Anakin turned around and walked over to where Padmé lay. He gently took her little hand and caressed it.

"Consumed you are by hatred Skywalker... Love your wife you still do. Think on the path you are choosing. Choose wisely you must. For one path will lead you down destruction, the other will bring you eternal love... Leave you alone with your wife, I will." Yoda turned to leave. "Meditating I'll be, if you should need me," and with that, the small green Jedi Master exited the room. Anakin heard the distinct swooshing of the double doors opening and closing as Yoda left. He didn't bother to look behind him as he departed. He had heard Yoda's words, and would ponder them. But right now all he was focused on was Padmé.

__

Is my nightmare going to come true...?

Aside from the faint sound of Padmé ECG monitor it was virtually quiet in the room. One could probably hear a pin dropping through the cold silence. Anakin glanced over at the cribs next to Padmé's bed. Luke & Leia were sound asleep again. Anakin permitted himself a small smile as he looked upon his children, and then back at Padmé. "I know you can hear me Padmé... Fight... For us, for our children.. I need you Padmé.. I can't do this on my own. I've scarified too much to see you leave me.." A small portion of Darth Vader echoed through Anakin's words as he spoke to Padmé.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan was returning. He cocked his head around to see his former Master entering the room, along with a medical droid. The droid examined Padmé, checking her pulse, respiration, body functions, and brain activity.

"This is most puzzling... This woman appears to be in perfect health.. For reasons I can't explain, she's somehow slipped into a coma," the droid said in its synthesized female voice.

Anakin bit his lip. "Can you... Bring her back?"

"Well... When a person enters a coma state, their brain-"

"Spare me the medical spiel. Can you wake her up, or not?" Anakin asked impatiently.

The droid shook its head. "I'm afraid not... She'll have to come out of it on her own."

Master Yoda was sitting down in front of a large window in a small isolated wing of the Polis Massa station. His were closed, and was obviously immersed into a deep state of meditation. Several asteroids tumbled past him in front of the window, but paid no attention to them.

"Failed to stop the Sith Lord I have.. **Much** to learn there still is..." Yoda said. Suddenly he could sense a familiar presence in the Force looming around him. The presence was warm, and soothing. Yoda could sense light side energy emanating from this presence.

"_With my help you will be able to merge with the force at will."_ The presence called out; Yoda then recognized it, as none other than Obi-Wan's former deceased Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Eternal life.." Yoda said in astonishment.

"_The ability to defy death **can** be achieved, but **only** for oneself. A shaman of the **Whills **discovered the secret - but it will **never** be accomplished by a Sith Lord. It is a state acquired through **compassion. **Not greed. As Anakin Skywalker has been misguided to believe."_

Yoda was purely astonished. This was the first time he had ever communed with a deceased Jedi through the Force. He was even more amazed at how much knowledge Qui-Gon had learned about the Force over the short period of 13 years since he had died. Then again, Yoda wasn't at one with the living force as Qui-Gon had become through physical death. Even in Yoda's 850 years of existence, there was still much to learn, and unlearn.

"A great Jedi Master you have become Qui-Gon Jinn. Your apprentice, I humbly become."

Meanwhile, outside Yoda's window, from where he was meditating, a dark shadow slowly cast forth, blackening everything...

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with his arms folded near the doorway of Padmé's room, watching his friend Anakin Skywalker pace franticly up and down.

"I'm can't sit back and watch this happen.. I won't let her die!" Anakin said in frustration.

"There's nothing to suggest she will Anakin."

"**NO!** You don't understand Obi-Wan! I had a dream about Padmé... Just like I did about my mother before she died. And **don't** give me that 'dreams pass in time' speech you gave me before! Because I listened to **you** my mother **died!** If I would have gotten to her a day or hours earlier I could have saved her! I **won't** let that happen again! My new powers can save her!"

Obi-Wan maintained his calm expression as he watched Anakin march over to Padmé. "New powers? Anakin listen to yourself!" Obi-Wan could tell his former Padawan was obviously lost, and needed new direction.

Anakin however, paid no mind to Obi-Wan as he brushed some stray hairs away from Padmé's face. "It's all right Angel... I'm here, and I'm going to save you," he said, placing his hands on her.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked with great concern, unfolding his arms and walking up to Anakin.

"I'm healing her, **Don't** get in my way!" Anakin said icily.

"Anakin, **listen** to me! You don't have enough knowledge of the Force! You may end up worsening her condition!"

Anakin stopped, and turned to face his former Master, who was increasingly getting on his nerves. "I'll obtain the knowledge I need then!"

"How? By being a **Sith** Lord?"

"Perhaps! I don't fear the dark side as **you **do!"

"Anakin, search your conscience, you **know** that's not the right way! Think of your **children**, think of your **wife**-"

"**I am! **Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Before any of them had a chance to continue their argument, all the power inside the station went dead, and it became as quiet and dark as a tomb. For some reason however, they still had a stable atmosphere, and gravity.

"What's going on? Power glitch?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force; he shook his head, and knew instantly what had caused the power to fail in the station. "No..." He said dreadfully.

Yoda's eyes popped open as he was snapped back into reality by a tremor in the Force. Outside his window, several Imperial warships loomed threateningly overhead.

A scowl formed across the Jedi Master's face. "Come, the Emperor has.."

__


End file.
